wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for May 4, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week was largely spent on proofreading work for Aginor's upcoming "Hand of Sivar" campaign for Wing Commander: Saga. I can't really go much into the details of that effort, partially because that work is ongoing and I don't want to give out any spoilers and partially because there's not really much to say about it. Most of what took place this past week was a second-level review of work that had gone on previously, an attempt to clean up little things such as typos and grammatical errors that I missed on the first pass. I did get a little bit of work done on the proofreading of new sections, though not as much as I would've liked (I was saddled with a laptop computer twice this past week that had a touch-pad instead of a mouse, and I know from experience that I don't do so well with those - I have a tendency to inadvertently hit the touch-pad at inopportune moments). Things were fairly laid back as far as work on the Elegy campaign was concerned, though there were a few significant developments. The first major thing that happened was the completion of the Demon's Eye Pack profile, which happened shortly after last Monday's update. The completion of that profile brought principal editing work on Chapter Six to a completion - that's now three of Elegy's eight chapters that are 100% complete. I spent a good chunk of the rest of the day on Monday doing touch-up work; I added a note to one of the plot missions and went through the campaign setting portion of the game to change the name of AMQ Research to the more general AMQ Industries. This change was necessitated based on an entry in the timeline in Chapter 12.1 of the core rules that referenced an "AMQ Chemical", making both Chemical and Research internal divisions of AMQ. I also made a few notes regarding a possible change to the Dropped Commodities table in Chapter 7.3 (which would make dropped commodities dependent on the faction involved) and considered the possiblity of adding another section to Chapter 1.0 regarding generic character role references in missions. This would cover what would happen were one of the main characters to be killed during the course of a mission or they weren't utilized by a player group - references would refer to both the character and their role with the group; they'd look something like, for example, "Mo/Medic". I also finally had an idea on what I would put in Elegy Chapter 7.0, the introduction to the "Miscellanea" section. I decided what I'd do is to present that chapter as an "internal corporate report" for Rondell Corporation, one that would include (for reasons) a list of the characters, vehicles and commodities used in the game (i.e. the content of Chapters 7.1, 7.2 and 7.3). I figured I'd go ahead and make a few stylistic changes to these chapters to make them fit with this idea and I'm pretty sure I can get that done with a minimal amount of change to their actual content, bringing Chapter Seven ever so closer to completion. I made some notes and gathered resources to implement this idea on Friday. The entire rest of my week was devoted to work on Hand of Sivar. The Kickstarter will end today at 4:35 PM CDT (1935Z). I've had a few more pledges over the weekend, with the total as of this update coming up to $400 with $1250 to go. I am still hopeful the campaign will be like many Kickstarters I've seen, with activity picking up in the last few hours. If you haven't pledged to the Kickstarter yet and would like to do so, just head out the WCRPG wiki front page - click on the "Wing Commander" logo in the upper-left hand corner of your browser window to get there quickly. The link to the Kickstarter is the very first thing that appears on the Home Page, just above the downloads area. I haven't entirely given up hope for the current Kickstarter campaign, but unfortunately it's looking like the project is going to fall short of its goals. I've already begun thinking about how to proceed; I'm leaning towards a second campaign, this one to get caricatures of the members of the Demon's Eye Pack in the game. I would try to have those done in the style of the Kilrathi in Claw Marks, black-and-white caricatures of the individual character's heads. The main campaign would be just for a caricature of Bloodeye and as a result the goal should be much more easily obtainable. Leaves me to do the work on the front cover, of course, but at least some of Denis Loubet's work would be present in the campaign... For this week the Plan is to continue working on the proofreading for "Hand of Sivar", hopefully finishing up what I can do with it before the week is out. I have a total of four overnight shifts this week, so I'm hopeful I can put the extra time available to me to good use. Once that's done I'll probably go ahead and act on my notes for Chapter One and Chapter Seven of Elegy. I still need to figure out how I'm going to go about wrapping up work on Chapter 7.2, the Vehicle and Capital Ships chapter. Really, all that needs to be done there is construction of craft images; that's not something that should be terribly hard to do, just time-consuming. Should I happen to get all that work done this week - a long shot at best - I'll resume work on the Elegy story itself (considering that there'd be nothing else left to work on at that point, I'd pretty much have to work on that...). Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on May 11th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts